TinyTowers
TinyTowers (also known as Lycis Schlong) is a central character and one founder of the Big Memes community. TinyTowers is a memee, and has been since Big Meme's existence. He is often memed on for: * His association with Apple * His grades * His haircut (perhaps most common) Tiny is known to be extremely salty, and is easily triggered by memes targeted at him. This is unfortunate when considering just how many memes are about Tiny. ' Family Life Tiny lives at home with one mom (Dr. Susan Che ng), one dad (Jim Towers), one sister (Sydney Towers) and a dog named Thumper. The most prominent member of the Towers family when regarding memes is his father Jim Towers. This is due to the fact that Jim maintains a career as an engineer at Apple, specifically working on Laptop computers, or MacBooks. Therefore, Tiny is commonly seen using Apple devices (although it should be noted that Lucas has since switched from a MacBook to a PC Laptop). Apple is not highly regarded within the Big Memes community, and as a result, Lucas has been targeted many times for his association with Apple. His mom, Susan is works in the field of medicine, and his sister has not yet made a major appearance within the Big Memes community. Appearance There are two parts of Tiny's appearance that are associated with memes. Hair The first is Tiny's hair. It's often criticized (most commonly by Zack Halverson) as being too long, described as bushy, wiry, and most recently as "The Weeknd," for its uncanny resemblance to musical artist Abęl Makkonen Tesfaye. Below is a slideshow of pictures displaying the different phases of Tiny's hair. As you can see, it has a cycle of 3 phases consisting of freshly sheared, bushy, and "The Weeknd." Shoes The second major part of Tiny's appearance is his shoes, which he is also o ften memed on for. This started in 2015, when Tiny went on a shopping spree and bought what could only be described as (by Zack Halverson) as "real shoes." He bought two pairs of Nike Satires, one pair in blue and one pair in red. Tiny initially received praise for this action, even if facetious. However, it was later noted by Zack Halverson that Satires were a lesser version of SB Zooms. Eventually, Tiny spilled ranch on his shoes during lunch. Ever since, Tiny's shoes have been a running gag within the BigMemes community. ' Trivia * Generally speaking, Tiny is Taiwanese. * Known for his silver CSGO mechanics * He enjoys Varsity Tennis * Since he was a small child, Tiny has had an obsession for the character Sheen from Jimmy Neutron. This has been confirmed by memer Adam Lee, and is now accepted as canon. * Tiny's taste in music consists of 80s rock as well as NSP (Ninja Sex Party). One commonly known song that Tiny enjoys is "Just What I Needed" by The Cars. It should be noted that Lucas has sang this at Zack Halverson's house when playing Rock Band. * Tiny can play the piano, but recently quit his formal lessons. * Tiny has been seen crying during Insidious 2. This has been confirmed by Jackson Matley and Zack Halverson and is accepted as canon. * Tiny has an irrational fear of ordering food at Chipotle due to the "chicken and rice" incident. * Tiny cannot be seen wearing red and green without getting hit with the "Christmas come early?" meme. * Tiny simped in a closet in Japan for a record of three hours. He did not come out until he was pestered at with memes. * Tiny also has an irrational fear of ordering at McDonalds in foreign countries due to his complete and utter failure to pick up his own order at the McDonalds in Japan.